Finding The Light
by Aradia's Stregan Lupi
Summary: I believe dreams are more powerful than facts,that laughter is the only cure for grief and that love is stronger than death...this is the story on how Harry found the light.


Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are Caelin Carmichail, Andrea Potter, and

Andrew Marvollo. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: First of all I'd like to say thanks for reading my story hopefully you'll find it enjoying.

Secondly, I want to say thanks to Athena's Wiccan-wolf for the inspiration to write this and it

probably wouldn't of happened if I haven't read her stories (go read them!! lol). Thirdly, just a

note when you see words in Italics that means Caelin is either in thought or talking to God.

When you see words in Italics and Bold that is God's response. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R

and ill update quicker!

Prologue

God how could you take him away from me?

He completed his mission; it was his time.

But I need him; I can't raise his children alone. Andrew doesn't know me; Andrea

probably hates me because of the secret we kept from her…

You will find the light.

"Mom" Andrea said as I looked up from the picture I had been looking at and turned

around. An image of Harry stood in front of me accept in a feminine form. Next to her stood

Andrew who looked nothing like Harry but more like…

"Are you ok Caelin?" Andrew asked and I nodded my head. He had Harry's voice. The

soft, smooth voice that had once seduced me.

"I was just in thought," I said as I sat down on a chair. I ran my hands along the arms of

the chair and sighed. This was Harry's chair, the one he used to sit in when he used to read to

Andrea, the chair that told so much of our life together. It was some what old and raged with a

few worn spots but it had kept its strong burgundy color.

"Were you thinking about dad?" Andrea asked and I bit my lip. I didn't like to lie but

Harry was the only one, besides two others, who knew of my special bond with God.

"Yeah I was," I said and I noticed Andrew shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Can you tell me about my father?" Andrew asked and I felt all the life leave me. How

could I tell this young man about a person that was so indescribable? But he had a right to know

who Harry was. The two of them both had the right to the truth.

"It's a long story…" I started to say but the two twins sat down on the floor at my feet. It

didn't matter that they were 17 years old but they sat at my feet excitedly, like I was about to tell

them a bedtime story.

"We have time" Andrea said a look in her eye that showed she was searching for the truth

deep within my soul. I opened my mouth multiple times to tell them that I couldn't recount the

story of Harry's life but Andrea sighed. A sigh I have heard many times when she had been

disappointed. I looked to Andrew who looked at me with life less grey eyes.

They have a right to the truth

Indeed they do God but …It was no use to give excuses. I took a deep breath and sat up

straight. I needed to tell the story of how Harry found the light, which I in the end would have to

find also.

1998

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for the 7th year and sighed. He didn't know what to do to

occupy himself; the sorting ceremony was running late due to a miscommunication. He had no

clue what the cause was but then again it didn't matter to him. He was in a mood and wanted to

be alone. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were talking happily a few seats down. He

watched as they both laughed and Ron took her hand and held it in his own. During the summer

Harry had received the news from Ron and Hermione; the two had officially started dating. Harry

was happy for them; he knew of Ron's crush on Hermione ever since 4th year but now he just felt

like a third wheel. At first everything had been like always; the fabulous trio causing mischief

anywhere they went. Now it was usually Ron and Hermione making mischief in a way Harry

didn't want to think about. He did have Draco though, which was a story in itself. During the

summer of 5th year Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore. He could remember the letter

from the headmaster being fairly short but it got the point across. Draco Malfoy would be in the

Gryffindor house the starting of 6th year because of recent circumstances. Harry knew it was

Narcissa Malfoy's idea of protection for Draco against Voldemort and it had worked so far.

Draco was safe from Voldemort in 6th year because Voldemort never showed his face. Harry

found it quite unusual that he didn't have to run from the Dark Lord that year but he figured

Voldemort was publicly humiliated. If that wasn't the case than Voldemort was thinking up yet

another plan to kill Harry. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Remus

Lupin standing behind him.

"Remus" Harry said happily as he stood up and flung himself into the older mans arms.

After receiving the letter from Dumbledore in the summer of 5th year about Draco; Harry also

received one from Remus. Harry was informed by the older man that Sirius had left Remus as his

guardian, not that Sirius doubted Remus's instincts to be a parental figure to Harry, but to make it

official. Remus also informed him that since new wards were put on Grimmauld place, it was

now Harry's and he maybe move in as soon as he liked. Harry knowing that he could not stand

another day living with the Dursley's ; packed his bags and flooed to Grimmauld place. During

that summer Harry and Remus bonded; not just because of Sirius's death but Harry finally let his

guard down. He told Remus everything; his fears, his doubts, his anxieties and his aches. Remus

listened to the boy as if Harry were his son and Harry looked to Remus as a father. Harry was not

pushing his real father or Sirius out of the picture but at that moment he needed someone. Harry

was sure they would understand.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked as they pulled away from there embrace.

Harry nodded to his right and Remus looked.

"Oh I see. Young love is in the air" Remus asked and Harry shrugged.

"I guess" Harry said as Remus frowned.

"I wish I had time to talk to you about this now but I must take my seat at the Professor's

table before the sorting begins" Remus said as Harry nodded. Harry was glad that he was able to

convince Remus into teaching defense against the dark arts again. Harry liked the way Remus

taught the class but it also meant that Remus would be closer if Harry needed him. Harry looked

up when he heard someone sit across from him. Draco nodded at Harry and Harry looked at him

curiously.

"Were you the cause of the 'miscommunication'?" Harry asked as Draco shook his head.

"No for once I wasn't. It was my cousin this time" Draco said and Harry looked confused.

"Yeah, she's all of a sudden transferring from Durmstrang. I really have a bad feeling

about it."

"Why? Is she another evil Malfoy?" Harry asked kiddingly but Draco looked serious.

"You don't understand Harry..." Draco started to say but the doors to the Great Hall

opened. Harry turned his attention to the first years but saw two older girls in front of them.

Harry knew exactly who Draco's cousin was; she looked exactly like him except she had

feminine parts which Harry couldn't help but look at. Harry saw a radiance glow around her and

almost stopped breathing when she made eye contact with him. She smiled at him and Harry

smiled back as she walked by tracing her fingers along the shoulder of his uniform. Harry

watched as she and the group of 1st years made there way to the front of the hall. Harry saw

Dumbledore stand up but didn't want to give his attention to the silver bearded man. Harry

wanted to keep on looking at the pale, light haired girl who seemed to captivate him so easily.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts which I am sure will be a splendid one. I have a

few announcements before the feast and sorting begin. Firstly, I would like too say that there are

two special students here this year. They are both in 7th year and will be sorted just like everyone

else tonight. Secondly, I would like to say that Mr. Filch has told me to remind you that any

magical joke devices will be confiscated by him if found. Thirdly, I would like everyone to

welcome back Professor Lupin who will once again be teaching defense against the dark

arts."Dumbledore said as applause made its way through the Great Hall.

"Lastly, I would like to remind and tell for those who are new that the dark forest is

strictly forbidden to enter. Now we may start the sorting ceremony, Headmistress if you would

please" Dumbledore said as he sat down and Mcgonagall made her way over to the stool.

"Lamia Cerberus" Mcgonagall called as Harry watched the light haired girl step forward.

Lamia...that was indeed an interesting name. Harry hoped that she would be sorted into

Gryffindor so that he could introduce himself. But he had a feeling that no matter the house she

was sorted into, even Slytherin, that he would introduce himself. The sorting hat was barely on

Lamia's head when it made it's decision.

"Slytherin!!" The sorting hat called as Lamia stepped down. She looked over at Harry and

there eyes met once again. Lamia broke eye contact as soon as she got to the Slytherin table and

greeted her new house mates.

"Caelin Carmichail" Mcgonagall said as Harry turned his attention back to the ceremony.

He watched a short full figured girl make her way up to the stool and sat down. She looked so

simple to him, her brown hair was cut just above her shoulders and a headband held it back.

Harry looked back at the Slytherin table and sighed once he saw Lamia talking with all the other

Slytherin's. He knew for sure the Slytherin's would corrupt her and turn her over to Voldemort.

But maybe she could be another Draco, she was his cousin after all. Harry turned his attention

back to ceremony just in time to hear the sorting hats decision.

"Gryffindor!!" The sorting hat called out as a cheer came from the Gryffindor table.

Caelin walked over to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi I'm Caelin Carmichail" She said sticking out her hand to Draco and he shook it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and that guy sitting next to you is the one and only Harry Potter"

Draco said as Caelin looked at him confused for a second. Harry shot a look at Draco before he

looked at her surprised that she wasn't squealing in delight.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry, even though I have no clue why you're the one and

only" Caelin said as Harry sighed in relief. One person who didn't know who he was, she was

indeed a muggle born.

"Nice too meet you too Caelin" Harry said as Draco turned on the Malfoy charm, trying

to flirt with her. From what Harry could tell Caelin wasn't buying Draco's sudden charm but then

again he wasn't fully listening either. He was too busy glancing behind him to catch Lamia's eye.

Once there eyes met, Harry swore that he would introduce himself to her. He felt that it was a

very necessary goal.


End file.
